


Daddy

by AmryMae



Category: Actor RPF
Genre: Blow Jobs, Daddy Kink, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-03
Updated: 2016-12-03
Packaged: 2018-09-06 04:28:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8734903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmryMae/pseuds/AmryMae
Summary: They just finished filming a scene for Thor Ragnarok, and Chris seems to want to add more to it, but when he's alone, with Tom.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I just wrote this for a friend of mine on kik, and she seemed to like it, so I'm posting it on here. I may actually be proud of it. 
> 
> ANY AND ALL MISTAKES ARE MINE AND MINE ALONE. 
> 
> I apologize in advance.

Tom leaned his head against the door, sighing tiredly. Today had been a long day. They had just finished filming an added scene in Thor Ragnarok.

It was a scene in which Thor realized he had always loved Loki, and Jane was just there to get his mind off of Loki, and his betrayal. 

In the scene, Thor confronts Loki. They begin to talk, and soon Thor asks to go somewhere more, private. 

Loki agrees, and tells Thor of an apartment he owns. Thor acts surprised, but follows Loki.

Once there, Thor decides to take his time, but when he finally decides to tell Loki, and feels nervous, ashamed, and rotten.

"Loki." Thor begins. "I, I'm sorry for all the pain I have caused you. I need you to know, I didn't mean any of it. I, I love you Loki." 

Loki scoffed. "You? Love me? That's the most idiotic lie you've ever told me Thor."

Thor clenched his jaw, and grabbed Loki's hand roughly. "I mean it." Thor's voice was stern, and Loki remained silent.

That is where they had finished for the day.

Tom moved away from the door, and began to remove his clothing. When he was left in only his briefs, he plopped down on his mattress. "I don't think I'll ever understand these directors, and their new ideas." 

Tom was never a big fan of homosexual relationships. He wasn't homophobic, but he didn't want to be with a man, in real life, or even in a movie.

Tom didn't notice when Chris slipped in, until he felt a large, and warm hand, run over his naked thigh. Tom's head whipped in Chris's direction, and stared, frightened, into the larger mans eyes.

"What, what are you doing?" Tom's voice cracks, and he winces. 

Chris smiles one of those gentle smiles of his. "What does it look like I'm doing?" Chris's hand reaches Tom's covered cock, and he begins to massage it.

Tom gasps, not prepared for any of this. Tom moved his hands to stop Chris, but the larger man took both of Tom's hands in one of his, and held them down by the wrists above Tom's head. 

Tom felt panic roll over him. "Chris please-" he began, but was cut off by Chris's warm, and wet mouth on his. Chris slid his tongue past Tom's open lips, and began to explore his mouth. 

Tom whimpers involuntarily, and cursed himself for it. Tom pulled his head away, and looked away from Chris.

He hears Chris sigh, before he feels teeth, pulling on his nipple. Tom gasps again, for he's always been extremely sensitive there.

Chris runs his tongue over the bud, before rolling it between his teeth.

Tom whimpers, and realizes, that he enjoys this. He's always wanted this. Wanted this man to go dominate him. To fuck him. 

Tom's legs widened, begging for attention.

Chris chuckled a deep and throaty laugh, that sent shivers down Tom's spine. 

"Chris." Tom breathes, his eyes heavy with lust. Chris kisses Tom again. This time it's rough, and Chris bites Tom's bottom lip, causing the man to whimper.

"Please." Tom whines desperately. 

"Please what?" Chris asks, as if he doesn't know what Tom wants, needs. 

He closed his eyes, before he looked at Chris. "Please Chris, please I need you. Please." 

That seemed to be all Chris needed. The man stood up off the bed, and slowly removed his jacket, shirt, boots, jeans and socks. He left his briefs on. 

This confused Tom, but he ignored it. He spread his legs wider, begging. 

Chris pulled Tom up and off the bed, letting the man stand in front of him. Tom shook his head in confusing, but soon realized what Chris wanted, when he put pressure on Tom's shoulders. 

(He wanted a blowjob?!) Tom panicked. He had never blown anyone before! A memory from when he was a teen, on his knees, and blowing the most popular guy in school, came into Tom's mind. Tom remembered licking, sucking, and stroking the mans cock, and he thought maybe he could take notes from then.

Tom kneeled on the floor, as Chris wanted, and stared at the mans erect penis, that almost ripped through the fabric of his undergarment.

Tom gulped. His hands reached up to remove the cloth, but Chris slapped his hands away. "No." Tom furrowed his brows.

Chris chuckled. He took the back of Tom's head, and pushed it forward, so that his lips brushed against the covered cock. 

Tom finally understood what Chris wanted. He didn't know what he was doing, but he figured trying wouldn't hurt. 

Tom extended his tongue, and licked a stripe up the center of the covered penis. 

Chris groaned, and forced Tom's mouth closer. 

He extended his tongue once more, and began to play with the head. Twirling his tongue around it, before teasing the slit. He figured he was doing well. Chris kept groaning and appreciation. 

He began to massage Chris's balls, and continued to play with the head. Chris pulled Tom's face away gently by his hair, and made him look up.

When their eyes met, Tom saw only lust, which aroused him even more. 

"Remove the fabric." Chris demanded in a murmur.

Tom nodded his head obediently, and removed Chris's briefs. Tom's eyes widened, and his mouth went dry. Chris was a thick man, and so was his cock. It wasn't too long, but was thick. A six inch cock maybe, who knows how thick it was.

"My mouth can't handle that." Tom found himself mumbling to himself.

Chris laughed another one of his deep and throaty laughs. "I think you can handle it." 

Tom gulped once more. He found himself opening his mouth, and taking Chris's cock into his mouth. 

He swirled his tongue around the head, before he pulled his mouth off, and ran his tongue along the bottom. Tom's mouth came back to the head, and he decided to take it all in.

Bad idea. 

Tom attempted to deep throat, (or at least what he thought was a deep throat. What? He didn't watch porn!) but he gagged, and pulled his mouth away. 

Tom coughed a few times, and looked up at Chris, worried something bad might happen. 

"It's okay." Chris spoke softly. "It's your first time. You don't have to do it all." Chris stroked himself slowly, and Tom couldn't help but fixate his gaze on that. 

"On the bed now." Chris's voice had changed. It was deep again, and demanding. "Remove your underwear first, and lay on the bed on your back, your legs spread wide."

Tom stood on shaky legs, and slowly removed the garment. He set it aside, and looked at Chris, who simply grunted. 

Tom breathed in deeply, and crawled on the bed. He moved so that he rested in his back, and then he spread his legs wide. 

Chris groaned in appreciation, and made eye contact with Tom. "Such a good boy." 

Tom felt himself grow hard at this. He didn't know why, why this man turned him on, or why this man made him crave attention. Tom wanted, no, he needed Chris to fuck him. 

Tom whimpered. "Please Chris. Please I need you!" 

Chris tilted his head to the side, as if contemplating Tom's request.

"I don't know." Chris began. "I like you like this. On your back, naked, your legs spread wide, and only I can see it. You're such a good boy." Chris continued to stroke himself. "I want you to lie like that, and when I'm about to cum, I want you to taste me." 

Tom felt his heart beating faster. "Yes, okay." He whispered, excited, yet scared at the same time. 

Chris quickened his pace, and stared Tom down. "Call me daddy." Chris spoke in a hurried manor.

Tom was taken aback by this. "What?" 

Chris growled. "Call. Me. DADDY!" 

Tom's eyes widened, and his mouth dropped. He didn't know why Chris wanted that, but he didn't want to know what would happen if he didn't.

"Daddy." Tom whined, trying his best to sound like a horny and slutty porn star (that was rude) "please daddy. I need your big thick cock inside me. I need to fuck me so hard, I need you to fuck be into the bed. I want you to make me scream daddy. To make me scream so loud, everyone can hear me! Oh daddy please! Fuck me daddy! Please oh please I can't take it anymore!"

Chris groaned and came. Tom pulled himself up, and opened his mouth, catching Chris's cum on his forehead, cheek, and in his mouth. Tom kept licking his lips, tasting the man before him. 

He tasted salty, and he smelled strongly of what you'd imagine a man to smell like. Tom wasn't sure how to describe it.

Chris panted as he came off his high, and stared at Tom's cum covered face.

"You should clean yourself up." He began. "Get some rest. We have a big day tomorrow." Chris dressed himself, and left without saying another word. 

He left Tom there, sitting naked, and aroused. Chris's cum dripped off Tom's cheeks.

Tom laid back on the sheets, and just listened to the sound of his breathing.

"I enjoyed that." He murmured. "I actually enjoyed that." Tom looked down at himself, and stroked slowly. 

"I wish you had finished me off daddy." Tom spoke as if Chris was still there. He slowly stroked himself (something he never did) imagining that Chris was there, teasing him slowly. 

"Daddy."

**Author's Note:**

> I regret everything and am going to Hell


End file.
